


Бессмертие

by Holja



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Gore, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holja/pseuds/Holja
Summary: Хидан осознает, что бессмертие сильно переоценено.





	Бессмертие

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Immortality](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512448) by [TJ_Dragonblade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade). 

Когда Хидан понимает: времена года сменились уже пять раз, а он все еще торчит в этой ебаной яме, — до него начинает доходить.

Пять лет. Пять лет он погребен здесь, внизу, разорванный на мелкие кусочки — их столько, что он не может сосчитать; он даже не уверен, что чувствует их все. Какузу уже наверняка нет в живых: будь это не так, он давно нашел бы Хидана, выкопал его и сшил обратно. Если те придурки из Конохи смогли победить Хидана, то очень даже возможно, что и все сердца Какузу они тоже сумели пустить в расход. Как и, видимо, всех оставшихся членов Акацки. А значит, больше в живых нет никого, кто мог бы задуматься о его поисках.

Он застрял. Пойман. Размазан, расплющен и разбрызган по всей этой яме, недвижимый и выведенный из строя навеки.

Буквально, на века.

Он целую вечность будет в сознании, беспомощный, разбросанный вокруг по кускам, раздавленный и все осознающий, и это никогда, блядь, не кончится.

Он бы орал от злости, если бы его глотка, его легкие и рот не были раздавлены камнями в четырнадцати разных точках ямы. Он бы сыпал проклятиями, и выл, и призывал нечестивое правосудие на голову того, кто сотворил с ним это, кто сделал его беспомощным, кто вот так прервал его путь.

Он бы возносил молитвы своему богу, если бы думал, что это хоть как-то поможет. Но, как известно, Джашин не милостив — особенно к тем, кто его подвел.

***

Во всем этом есть и неплохая сторона, решает он, когда проходит уже шесть лет. Ему больше не придется иметь дело с раздражающим до усрачки Дейдарой, с трепливым идиотом Тоби, с излучающим молчаливое превосходство Итачи — или с кем угодно еще. Больше никогда. Только это вряд ли того стоит. Бесформенное месиво, погребенное в яме, не может делать ничего — неважно, насколько Хидан упрям и полон гнева, насколько он осознает себя. Он не может жить, и драться, и убивать, не может принести святую жертву своему богу, не может оставить свой кровавый след в мире. Его существование никогда не закончится — но мир никогда больше не узнает, что он еще здесь.

Этого достаточно, чтобы рехнуться.

***

Через девять лет он думает о том, что сумасшествие могло бы избавить его от скуки. Ничто не меняется, ничего не происходит, ничто не имеет значения.

И это больно. Очень, блядь, больно, когда тебя взрывают и смешивают с землей, и после всех этих долгих лет в боли уже не осталось никакого удовольствия. Черви прорывают ходы сквозь его разорванные внутренности, разные жуки гнездятся во множестве его ошметков, какие-то зубастые твари постепенно обгладывают его пальцы, разбросанные там, там и еще вон там. Он чувствует, как его плоть пережевывают, переваривают, извергают; это отвратительно и прекрасно, и он может лишь надеяться, что Джашина хоть как-то радует то, что провал его верного слуги наказан столь надлежащим образом.

Хидан от души поржал бы над всем этим, если бы его рот, его глотка и его легкие не покоились бы по частям уже в сорока с лишним местах.

***

После двадцати лет он начинает терять счет. Оба глаза и большая часть мозга уже выедены из остатков его черепа, и так много его плоти переварено и отнесено все дальше и дальше от того места, где он лежит, и он все еще может ощущать ее и все еще ничего не может сделать: он думает, что он теперь больше прах, чем человек; он никогда не был нормальным, никогда не был обычным, но это — пиздецки ебанутый способ существовать, и он в какой-то момент понимает, что молится, чтобы безумие забрало его.

***

Он не представляет, сколько он пролежал здесь, пока черви, и грызуны, и прочие твари не закончили терзать его, пока не осталось ни единого кусочка его плоти, который они не поглотили бы. Он думает, что никогда не отдал бы свою жизнь на служение Джашину, знай он, что все закончится этим, — и ни на секунду не жалеет о своем богохульстве. Он — компостированная плоть и расщепленные осколки костей; он не понимает, как его сознание и чувственное восприятие могут все еще существовать, ведь его физическая форма столь обстоятельно уничтожена, — но он все еще здесь, и он все еще в ловушке, и безумие, которого он жаждет, всегда маячит на периферии его сознания, всегда — лишь слегка за пределами его несуществующей хватки.


End file.
